The present invention relates to a wet sheet package and a method of producing the same, and provides a wet sheet package and a method of producing the same, wherein the production can be easily speeded up, the decrease of yield due to positional deviation of a cover unit can be prevented, and low cost, easy and efficient production is made possible.
Some of the wet sheet packages in the form of wet sheets received in a packaging bag used to wipe dirt off a baby""s body or the like have heretofore been provided with a cover unit on the takeout opening side of the packaging bag. Such cover unit-equipped wet sheet package comprises a stack of wet sheets impregnated with a cleaning liquid, medicine liquid or the like, a packaging bag made of a hermetic packaging sheet material, such as synthetic resin film, for storing said stack, a cover unit mounted on the opening side of the packaging bag, wherein when wet sheets are to be used, the cover body of the cover unit is opened to allow the wet sheets in the package to be taken out one by one through the takeout port.
This cover unit-equipped wet sheet package is produced, as described in Japanese Patent Kokai Hei 8-318977, conventionally by a method comprising the steps of forming an opening of suitable size in a packaging sheet material, integrally joining a cover unit to said packaging sheet material as by heat seal so as to correspond to said opening, feeding a stack to a position corresponding to the cover unit on the packaging sheet material, wrapping said stack in said packaging sheet material while sealing the packaging sheet material at required places as by heat seal, thereby forming a packaging bag for packaging the stack.
However, in the prior art, because of the steps, employed in producing wet sheet packages, of joining the unit cover to the opening side of the packaging sheet material, feeding the stack onto the packaging sheet material in alignment with the cover unit, and then wrapping the stack in the packaging sheet material so as to form a packaging bag, it is very difficult to speed up the production or high efficiency can hardly be attained, as compared with the type having no cover unit.
Further, the cover unit has to be disposed in a predetermined position, such as the middle of the upper surface of the packaging bag. However, the packaging bag is formed such that while conveying the packaging sheet material having the cover unit mounted thereon, the stack is fed onto the packaging sheet material; therefore, the packaging sheet material tends to be deviated owing to vibrations of the cover unit, or the like. As a result, when the packaging bag is formed such that the stack is wrapped in the packaging sheet material, the cover unit tends to deviate from the central region of the upper surface of the packaging bag, lowering the yield of wet sheet packages.
Therefore, since the conventional cover unit-equipped wet sheet package is difficult to produce at high speed and is low in production yield, there is a problem that the production cost drastically increases.
With the above in mind, the invention has for its object the provision of a wet sheet package, and a method of producing the same, wherein high speeds for production can be easily attained, the decrease of yield due to positional deviation of the cover unit, etc., can be prevented, and low cost, easy and efficient production is possible.
A wet sheet package according to the invention comprises a stack 1 of wet sheets 2, a hermitic packaging bag 3 storing said stack 1, a wet sheet takeout opening 4 formed in said packaging bag 3, and a cover unit 8 mounted on the opening 4 side of said packaging bag 3, wherein said cover unit 8 is mounted on said packaging bag 3 from outside through a pressure sensitive adhesive 10. Therefore, the cover unit 8 can be mounted after the production of the packaging bag 3, so that, as compared with the prior art, high speeds for production can be easily attained, the decrease of yield due to positional deviation of the cover unit 8, etc., can be prevented, and low cost, easy and efficient production is possible.
Further, a wet sheet package according to the invention is such that said cover unit 8 comprises an attaching base 11 having a takeout opening 9 corresponding to the opening 4 and stuck to said packaging bag 3 through the pressure sensitive adhesive 10, and a cover body 13 disposed in said attaching base 11 for opening and closing said takeout port 9, wherein said pressure sensitive adhesive 10 is positioned to surround the entire periphery of said opening 4. Therefore, the cover unit 8 is simple in construction and allows the user to open the cover body 13 as required to take out a wet sheet 2 in the inside through the takeout port 9 with ease. Further, the attaching base 11 can be easily and reliably stuck to the outer side of the opening 4 in the packaging bag 3 by the pressure sensitive adhesive 10.
Further, a wet sheet package according to the invention is such that said attaching base 11 has an opening/closing label 24 openably/closably stuck thereto through a pressure sensitive adhesive 26 for sealing said takeout port 9. Therefore, after a wet sheet 2 in the packaging bag 3 has been taken out, the takeout opening 9 can be easily and reliably sealed by the opening/closing label 24, preventing drying, etc. of the wet sheets 2.
Furthermore, a the wet sheet package according to the invention is such that said packaging bag 3 is formed with said opening 4 in the upper surface side of a packaging sheet material 6 which packages said stack 1, the packaging sheet material 6 having a longitudinal seal portion 5 formed on the lower surface side thereof for sealing the lug side of said packaging sheet 6 longitudinally of said stack 1, and transverse seal portions 7 formed in the opposite ends longitudinally of said stack 1 for sealing the opposite ends of said packaging sheet material 6. Thus, the packaging bag 3 is simple in construction and adhesion of the cover unit 8 to the packaging bag 3 is also easy.
A method of producing such wet sheet package according to the invention comprises a packaging bag producing step 39 for producing a packaging bag 3 for wrapping a stack 1 of wet sheets 2 in a hermetic packaging sheet material 6 so as to package said stack 1 in said packaging sheet material 6, and a cover unit mounting step 40 for mounting from outside a cover unit 8 on the wet sheet takeout opening 4 side of said packaging bag 3 produced by said packaging bag producing step 39. Therefore, as compared with the prior art, high speeds for production can be easily attained, the decrease of yield due to positional deviation of the cover unit 8, etc., can be prevented, and low cost, easy and efficient production is possible.
Further, a production method according to the invention is such that in producing a wet sheet package A by producing a packaging bag 3 for wrapping a stack 1 of wet sheets 2 in a hermitic packaging sheet material 6 so as to package said stack 1 in said packaging sheet material 6, said cover unit 8 is mounted from outside on the side of the wet sheet takeout opening 4 formed in said packaging sheet material 6 after said step 34 of wrapping said stack 1 in said packaging sheet material 6. Therefore, as in the above, high speeds for production can be easily attained, the decrease of yield due to positional deviation of the cover unit 8, etc., can be prevented, and low cost, easy and efficient production is possible.
Furthermore, a production method according to the invention is such that in the step preceding the step of producing the packaging bag 3 using the packaging sheet material 6, said cover unit 8 is mounted on the opening 4 side of said packaging sheet material 6. Therefore, there is no problem arising, such as one of the packaging bag 3 being torn by the urging of the cover unit 8.
Further, a production method according to the invention is such that when said cover unit 8 having an attaching base 11 with a takeout port 9 and a cover body 13 installed on said attaching base 11 for opening/closing said takeout port 9 is mounted on said packaging bag 3, a pressure sensitive adhesive 10 is applied to the attaching base 11 and said attaching base 11 is stuck to said packaging bag 3 through said pressure sensitive adhesive 10 with said takeout port 9 positioned to correspond to said opening 4. Therefore, as compared with the operation of applying the pressure sensitive adhesive 10 to the packaging bag 3 side, the present operation is easy to perform, and the oozing of the pressure sensitive adhesive 10 from the attaching base 11, etc. can be easily prevented.